Post Baltimore
by acethebatdog2039
Summary: "Boss, he was dirty. He was laundering money." "He was over ten years ago. You said it yourself he was looking for redemption." Tony deals with the aftermath of Baltimore.


Post-Baltimore

Acethebatdog2039

Spoilers: Baltimore

**10001**

"In valor there is hope." _—Tacitus_

"The wicked flee when no man pursuit: but the righteous are as bold as a lion." _—Proverbs 28:1_

**10001**

Reaching in the back of his closet Tony found what he was looking for.

_'Well at least it doesn't have moth balls in it.' _He thought

He just couldn't believe out of all the people in the world Major Raimey killed Danny.

_'Ten years too late, DiNozzo'_

Taking a look at the clock Tony decided it was time to get dressed.

_'Another funeral on a rainy day.'_

Making sure his tie was straight and his hair flat on his head, Tony headed for the door.

Before leaving his apartment Tony's eyes fell on the photo on his coffee table.

_'I guess this a last goodbye, Danny.' _

**10001**

Walking out of his apartment with his cover under his arm Tony made his way down the stairs.

He stopped at what he saw in the lobby.

"What are you guys doing here?" he questioned.

The gang was all dressed in either suits or in, the ladies case, dresses.

Abby was the first one to speak, "We wanted to go with you to Baltimore, Tony."

He raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"You should have your family with you during this time, Anthony"

Tony nodded, "Fine"

"You look good, Tony." Ziva said taking him in.

He gave her a small smile.

"It's been over ten years since I've worn this." Tony pulled at his jacket. "I'm just surprised it still fits."

"Well you look good." McGee said

"Thanks Tim." Tony locked eyes with Gibbs. "Alright let's get this over with."

Gibbs nodded, but first raised a hand to make Tony stop.

Gibbs reached out to straighten his tie.

Tony gave him a small smile before heading out the door.

"You're with me, DiNozzo."

"On your six, Boss."

Moving into the parking lot Tony watched as the rest of gang moved to a single car.

"Boss, were we going?"

"To get the car, Tony."

He raised an eyebrow.

He stopped when he saw Gibbs walk next to the challenger.

"We're taking the challenger?" He asked

"Nope, you are." Gibbs threw him the keys.

Tony caught them before answering, "You sure, Boss?"

"Just get in the car, DiNozzo."

**10001**

"How does the uniform feel?" Gibbs asked

"It's itchy. I forgot how much I hate wearing it."

Gibbs smiled.

"I haven't worn this uniform since the funeral in Peoria."

"Well it's a good thing it fits." Gibbs sat back in the seat of the car. "What time the Orioles playing tonight?"

"It's a night game. Why?"

"Beer, pizza, and the ballgame my house tonight?"

"You asking me out, Boss?"

Gibbs slapped him in the back of the head.

"Hey! I'm driving here. Fine not a date. Boss, I would love to come hang out tonight."

"Good"

**10001**

Tony looked in the rearview mirror and was great full that McGee was the one driving and not Ziva. Pulling the challenger into the funeral home parking lot Tony took a deep breath before stepping out.

Pushing the cover on his head, Tony waited for rest of the gang to meet up with him and Gibbs before speaking.

It was raining lightly as Tony eyed the grounds of the funeral home and cemetery grounds.

"Have you guys been to a police funeral before?"

When none of them answered he continued; "I'll be with the honor guard in front of the carriage that they are using for the hearse. The honor guard acts as pall-bearers to and from the hearse. You all will follow behind the rest of the officers and be out in the cemetery before we will. There's a small parade of officers from here to the cemetery grounds, the guard follows behind them."

He eyed them all, "Ready?"

They nodded

_'Let's get this over with.'_

Jimmy held open the door for them to pass.

"Anthony DiNozzo Jr.!" A voice called out.

"Chief"

The two men shook hands.

"It's good to see you again, Anthony." A hand came to rest on Tony's shoulder.

"Thank you, sir."

"I wish it could be under better circumstances." Chief said

"Me too, sir."

"Who is with you Anthony?"

"Oh of course."

Tony turned to stand shoulder to shoulder with the Chief.

"Chief of Detectives Joseph Amos of Baltimore PD met the Major Case Response Team of NCIS"

Chief Amos nodded.

"This is Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, agent in charge of MCRT."

Gibbs and the Chief shook hands.

"You're the one that took my best detective from me?"

Gibbs just smiled

"You a marine? My boys took up the calling of the Crops."

"It's a good life, Chief."

"Special Agent Timothy McGee"

McGee and the Chief shook hands.

"Junior Special Agent Ziva David, formerly of Mossad"

Chief kissed the back of Ziva's hand

"Our Chief Medical Examiner Doctor Donald Mallard and his Assistant James Palmer."

Ducky and Chief shook hands and he and Jimmy just nodded at each other.

"Last but not less our Chief Forensic Specialist Abigail Sciuto"

Abby glared at Tony for the full name.

"Thank you for coming, I know it means a lot to Anthony. We should be getting started soon. Anthony make sure you pick up your gloves."

Tony nodded

Chief Amos pulled Tony into a tight hug.

Pulling away from him, Amos clapped him on the shoulder.

"You will have to come for dinner with Grace and I some time." He smiled "We have a lot to talk about."

Tony nodded "Yes sir."

**10001**

Gibbs watched from the side lines as Tony spoke with another brother officer.

"My God, he's changed so much in ten years."

Gibbs turned around to find a woman a bit older than him contemplating Tony.

"I'm sorry. Grace Amos."

They shook hands

"I haven't seen Tony since he left Baltimore." She said

"That's a long time."

She nodded

"I'm sorry; I didn't catch your name."

"Gibbs"

"That wouldn't be Agent Gibbs would it?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Tony left to work with you" It wasn't a question.

"He did."

"I'm glad you took care of him."

Gibbs gave her a half smile, "He's family"

**10001**

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are about to get started. Could you all please take your seats?" The Priest said in a loud clear voice. "May the pall-bearers please sit up front?"

With his white gloves on and his cover under his arm Tony sat in the first pew on the right side.

Chief Amos came to whisper something in his ear.

"The NCIS agents will be right behind you, Tony."

He just nodded.

Tony could feel a hand rest on his shoulder.

Without even turning around Tony expressed softy, "Thanks Boss"

The priest began as soon as the others took their seats.

"Thank you all for coming today. Today we say farewell to our brother Daniel Scott Price. For many of you Daniel was a brother in arms and for one you a partner. In their time as partners Detectives Anthony DiNozzo and Price had the highest closing rate of any other team. Both working till the job is done, both projecting each other where it mattered, in the street. I had spoken with Anthony earlier this week trying to get an understanding what kind of man his partner was. Anthony simply said 'He's Danny'. It may break our heart to know that Danny is no longer with us, but he shall never leave us."

Tony's eyes fell to the casket covered in a Baltimore city flag with a BPD patch at the head of the casket.

He let out a shaky breath.

Tony could hear a voice in the background sing a song he hadn't heard in a while; he joined the voice along with his brother officers.

"We like it here in Baltimore" they sang, Tony and the other pall-bearers rose to stand at the side of the casket. Gibbs' hand left his shoulder. "There's so much love in Baltimore. Working hand in hand, to make this place a better land."

Tony rested one of his gloved hands on Danny's casket and sang a little louder. "In Baltimore, love is what you'll find, so stop and take the time. I've got Oriole Baseball on my mind."

The crowd chuckled.

"We like it here in Baltimore."

Tony stood at his place and waited till the priest made his way in front of them. "There's so much love in Baltimore. Working hand in hand, to make this place a better land."

They lifted the casket and walked with the priest. "In Baltimore, love is what you'll find, so stop and take the time. To enjoy the brotherhood of Baltimore."

Their voices followed him outside to horse drawn carriage.

Lifting the casket and closing the doors of the carriage Tony let out a breath that didn't know he was holding.

**10001**

Gibbs stood with Abby on one side of him and Ziva on the other. The parade of the officers was slow in the rain but they made it to the burial ground.

"Do you think Tony is okay?" Abby asked

"He'll be fine, Abbs." He kissed her check.

"Here comes the guard, Gibbs." Ziva said from his other side.

It was raining harder now than it was before, the water was running off the edge of his cover.

Training his eyes to back of head of the other officer in front he could almost see past the rain.

_'I've been too many funerals.' _He thought.

Tony stayed next to casket as the others moved back into the crowd.

"Is Tony going to speak?" Abby whispered.

"Looks like it Abby," Gibbs watched out of the side of his eye as Abby took his hand.

After clearing his voice and taking a deep breath.

"We live in a violent world. Daniel Scott Price used his skills as a police detective to help those that others would have not. Unfortunately, there was no one skilled enough to save him. I… I wish I knew how to sum up a man's entire life in a few sentences. But, for those who know me can attest, I can say hundred things and none of them mean anything. So, I thought it best I read something that Danny always enjoyed. 'O' Captain! My Captain! Our fearful trip is done. The ship has weathered every rack; the prize we sought is won. Exult o shores and ring o bells! But I with mournful tread, walk the deck my Captain lies, fallen cold and dead.'"

Tony reached inside of his breast pockets and Gibbs caught the gold of a shield. He laid it on the casket before stepping back.

"Sleep well, Danny."

Along with the other officers Tony snapped to attention and saluted the casket.

Tony was the only one left standing in front of the casket after the rest of the funeral party left.

Gibbs came to stand next to him.

"Come on, Tony. It's time to go."

Tony's eyes never left the casket.

"Sure Boss."

"We need to get you out of the rain."

Tony nodded.

Gibbs threw his arm around Tony's shoulders pulling him away from the casket.

"Where did everyone else go?"

"They left about an hour ago."

"I don't understand, Boss."

"About what Tony?"

"About why I feel like this," Tony shook his head. "I mean Danny was dirty. My partner was a dirty cop and I just gave a eulogy for him."

"He was just that Tony. He was your partner."

"Ten years ago."

"Still your partner, DiNozzo." Gibbs pushed him to the passenger side of the car. "Come on, I have a surprise for you."

**10001**

"Boss, where are we?"

"Just wait, DiNozzo."

Tony looked around at the stone all around them.

A man met them at few minutes later.

"Agent Gibbs"

Gibbs and the man shook hands.

"Is it ready?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, it is." The man replied "Follow me"

The man led them down a path to a curve in the path.

"It was finished this morning."

Gibbs thanked the man and he walked away leaving them alone.

A sculpture of a male loin over looked the one stone.

A name stood out against all others.

"Gibbs, you had them engrave Danny's name?"

"What do you think DiNozzo?"

"Boss, he was dirty. He was laundering money."

"He was over ten years ago. You said it yourself he was looking for redemption."

"We gave it to him."

Gibbs shook his head.

"No, you did."

Tony ran his figures over Danny's name set in stone.

"Better late than never"

**10001**

Sitting on Gibbs' couch in dry jeans and a hoodie watching the Orioles game with pizza and beer in hand, Tony relaxed for the first time in hours.

"It stop raining finally?" Gibbs asked from the kitchen.

"Yup, it's now misting."

"About damn time the rain stop." Gibbs sat down next to Tony.

Tony turned his head towards Gibbs.

"Thanks Boss."

"You're welcome, Tony."

"I just don't mean for dinner."

Gibbs gave him a real smile and Tony found himself smiling back.

"I know, Tony."

**10001**

A/N: I have to say I loved the Baltimore ep last night. It was awesome. The song that was sung at the funeral is called 'Baltimore' by Tori Amos. I looked up to see if there was a state song but I found that. The place that Gibbs takes Tony is the National Law Enforcement Officers Memorial in D.C. I wanted to say thanks to all of you who reviewed 'The Reason' and added it to your favorite story list and for the author alerts. Thanks so much guys!

Ace


End file.
